


Last Flight of the Crane

by RenTheWitch



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTheWitch/pseuds/RenTheWitch
Summary: I was inspired by reallycooltrash drabbles of daemon AU for SVSS, and i HAD to write this major death scene with all the elements added! As such, this is a gift for you, the coolest of trash!For THE moment, well, i used Forgotten September from Two Steps from Hell, helps with the experience and angst ride.
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Last Flight of the Crane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycooltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycooltrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mom said its my turn to make a collection of one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627805) by [reallycooltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycooltrash/pseuds/reallycooltrash). 



“Do not let it overpower your mind” He said gently to the person in front of him. But his voice seemed to cause Luo Binghe more pain, the flames of Xin Mo burning ever more strongly. 

Shen Qingqiu took a deep breath and looked over at his beloved Xiu Ya and then at what was in front, dark energy swirling in the air around their disciple and his daemon… Heaving and scratching at the tiled roof in pain and anguish, the black enormous two headed wolf divided to then join back again, as if fighting to keep its form together and whole, but being unable to. 

_This is our fault._ He thinks, with mist forming at the corner of his eyes and a knot lodged deep in his throat.

_I know..._ His daemon answers back with a grief filled gaze, ignoring its wounds and bloody feathers.

The day they had pushed Luo Binghe to the Endless Abyss, Zheng Yang had started to disperse, and their fate sealed thus… But who would have thought they were wrong all along? To think that adorable and dorky puppy had not gone back to her partner, but had messily become one with Xin Mo, two conflicting natures and energies trashing inside them for some semblance of harmony! If things stayed like this, their little lotuses would die due to unstable energies! 

_Fuck the system! To hell with your 10.000 coolness points!_

Even if they were forced, the fact was that pushing Luo Binghe into the abyss was done by their own hands. If they weren’t so desperate to survive, thought a bit more, maybe there could have been another way to avoid that damnable scenario and, in turn, the worst possible result! The protagonist, no, their beloved disciple having his soul teared apart! Things have already deviated so much from the plot and it was impossible to predict what would happen from now on, but one thing was sure, Luo Binghe was dying! 

_It hurts so much… Zheng Yang, Xin Mo… It hurts so much!_

Luo Binghe could hardly keep it together, mind churning in triple the pain. It was like all his limbs and lungs were being pulled apart and reassembled, burning mercilessly. 

_Binghe, Binghe, I don’t want to do this! I want Xiu Ya!_

Then the more mature voice of Xin Mo spoke.

_Weak, weak, why am I so weak… Might as well destroy everything and end this! Then who would dare to take Shizun from us?!_

Back there in the Endless Abyss, they had had no choice but to tap on his heavenly demon side to save Zheng Yang from disappearing, a more ruthless and darker side of themselves that was incredibly hard to control. His mind, a mess of grief, heartbreak, betrayal and confusion, Xin Mo’s birth had been anything but simple. In his inexperience, Luo Binghe was unable to assimilate both parts of his soul seamlessly, resulting in an imperfect chimera that could fall apart whenever his mind was messy. 

Just then, gentle arms and wings hug their forms in a secure embrace, as if to shield them from the world and soak their wounds in healing waters. Shen Qingqiu and Xiu Ya nuzzling their heads gently, with infinite care and apologies. 

Slowly, the pain ebbed away… Soul greater and more complete than ever. Zheng Yang and Xin Mo, no, she should be called Zheng Mo now, had become a beautiful snow white wolf with black streaks of fur crowning her neck, lower fur tail and upper head, fire like patterns of crimson adorning her forehead and sides. Truly, a magnificent creature both gentle and fearsome, like the Fenrir from demonic myths.

“Shizun…?” Luo Binghe raises his head when something warm wets his face from above… It was blood.

Sound chooses that time to return and his awareness with it. From below he could hear horrified screams that said...they said…

“SHEN QINGQIU SELF-DESTRUCTED!”

His heart went cold and before he could return the hug, his Shizun had already let go of him staggeringly. Xiu Ya rested in one of his arms now, too weak to move by herself… form already starting to become golden dust. 

“All… that we...I… owe you…” Shen Qingqiu starts to say, blood falling freely from his mouth with each word. 

“Today… we fix” Xiu Ya finishes for him. Then...Both speak together with an exhausted smile: “Be happy…”

Strength unable to support him any longer, Shen Qingqiu falls from the roof, his hand failing to hold onto the beloved form of his other half while she disappears and scatters in the wind... Will he see her again?... His heart broke at the thought, all going dark.

Both have become a bird shot from the sky, staining all red. 

Luo Binghe, who up to now had stared blankly and in slow motion, finally feels his body catch up with the brain and reacts, hopping unto Zheng Mo’s back and running to catch Shen Qingqiu before his body hits the floor. 

It was so light… So impossibly empty and devoid of life… 

“Didn’t Shizun hate our blood the most…?” Zheng Mo says, full of the same disbelief as him, grief slowly catching up when Luo Binghe gets down from her and kneels with the body in his arms. 

The whispers of condemnation around them ignored, the heartbroken roaring of a tiger did not even enter their ears. With a trembling hand, Luo Binghe picks a crane feather stuck in his Shizun’s clothes. 

QIng Jing Peak disciples sobbed around him, what were they saying? His Shizun had mourned him…? So… He was not only dearly missed, Shizun never hated him? … Then why? Why push them, avoid them as if seeing a ghost? Why was fate mocking them like this?! Where did Luo Binghe misunderstood?! 

Luo Binghe, or maybe Zheng Mo, must have said it aloud, because Ning YingYing answered: “Shizun always protected you so closely, I am sure there was a reason for his behavior! Didn't he always have the best in mind for you? A-Luo, he obviously loved you so much and yet… ... “ Her otter daemon nestled at her neck, sharing her grief and trying to give comfort. “A-Luo, though we weren’t there for the Jin Lan City incident, we all heard about it. I don’t know why you didn’t return to Cang Qiong Mountain despite being alive, and I don’t know why you wouldn’t stand up for Shizun, and I definitely don’t know what happened at the Immortal Alliance Conference back then. But Shizun’s kindness when raising and nurturing you, and his feelings when doting on and protecting you, weren’t fake. Everyone knows from personal experience.. Just...Consider whatever Shizun owed you repaid from now on…”

“Repaid?...” 

Zheng Mo reflected his distress by igniting black flames in her fur. Shizun had used his life to heal him, to repair Zheng Yang's soul wound...and making her whole with Xin Mo… But what was the point of it all, if the person they wanted to be with was no more?!

“Brat! Will you waste the chance your teacher sacrificed his life for?!” Liu Qingge had bitten his lower lip so hard it was bleeding, one fist clutching at his sword and the other grabbing Cheng Luan, trying hard in controlling his impulse to just beat the brat bloody and snatch Shen Qingqiu back.

“...” Both Lou Binghe and Zheng Mo stiffen, one holding his shizun tighter while the other clutched at the only remaining feather with her mouth, injecting spiritual energy so it would not disappear too. “Shizun… I...I really… Was afraid to come back...That if you saw my state it would disgust you… So I wanted to solve it myself and become someone worthy for you… I never wanted...I never wanted you to die, Shizun…” 

And his voice is lost, Lou Binghe's sobs and the howling of a wolf that had lost its mate carried by the wind.


End file.
